Bring Me To Life
by itami-battosai
Summary: Evanescence's -Bring Me To Life- awakens three spirits from their supposedly eternal slumber. (Reviews welcomed! )


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-Oh! or any of its characters. I also do not own Evanescence or the song "Bring Me To Life". 

Notes: I know it's been done, but...Eh.  
  
--Something-- = thoughts 

Lyrics are indented.

* * *

Time had passed – five thousand years, in fact. But it seemed an eternity for two spirits, locked away in two of the Millennium Items. They had lived in ancient Egypt – a land of sand and pyramids – but that time now existed only in their memories. One spirit remained locked away in a mind, born from evil and waiting for the right time.........  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb,  
  
The tomb robber stirred restlessly within his soul chamber. --Ra-damn Pharaoh,-- he thought as he tried to make himself more comfortable in his Item. His long white hair bristled at the memory of the Pharaoh sealing him away in the Millennium Ring.  
  
"As soon as I get out of here," the robber muttered harshly, "I'll make the Pharaoh pay for sealing me away. He'll PAY!!"  
  
It was then that he felt something stir outside the Ring. Curious, he sat up and peered out of the Sennen Eye on the Item. He could see an aged man give the Ring to someone, and as this figure moved away, he could see the reflection of the person receiving the Item.  
  
"It's.........me!" the boy gasped. The boy in the reflection was actually a little younger, and his white hair and chocolate eyes were softer and more innocent than his own. At seeing this double, he chuckled to himself.  
  
"I may find a use for this boy," he told himself as he heard the older man leave the room, letting the boy in the outside world look at himself in the mirror with the golden Ring around his neck.  
  
Without a soul,  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
As the younger one smiled at himself happily, the tomb robber seized the chance and swept into the new mind. The Ring let out a flash of light, and the boy began to panic as he felt a new presence arise within him.  
  
"N-No!" the boy cried as he felt himself pushed back into a dark room. As he recovered from the fall, he looked up to see the tomb robber – an older version of himself. Eyes wide with fear, he backed up away from the menacing figure until he hit a wall.  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
"Ryou," the tomb robber muttered. "So that's your name, is it? Well, thanks for the use of your body!" He laughed coldly as he closed the door to the Ring and opened his eyes. He could see himself in the mirror – the clothes fit nicely, and to anyone walking by he would have appeared the same as always.  
  
"Perfect," Bakura purred as he walked out of his room and closed the door.  
  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.   
  
The figure growled as he remained curled up in the dark section of the mind. He remembered the moment he had become more noticeable, the moment when the boy had seen the picture of a motorcycle. It was then that he had risen from the hatred and loathing inside the heart of the boy.  
  
He had been born from carvings, an unusual arrival. He had awoken to screams of pain, screams that were the effect of carvings being etched into the boy's back. The figure had only seen the boy once when he had looked into a bowl of water. The boy's golden locks were softer and his violet eyes kinder. The figure had chuckled in the darkness, biding his time until the moment that would come.  
  
"Soon," he murmured quietly.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.  
  
Suddenly, he felt the boy's despair and fear wash over him. The boy's friend – Rashid, he remembered – lay bound on the ground. An older man with a gray beard was standing above him, a dark frown written across his face. The figure stood up within the mind and took a few steps forward. It was time.  
  
He could see the spirit image of the boy as he walked out from the shadows of the mind. The weeping boy looked up in fear at the sudden stranger, but before he could say a word the dark figure pushed him down.  
  
"Out of the way," the figure snapped, his spiked golden hair standing on end. His fathomless purple eyes fixed themselves on the boy, giving him a silent warning as he took over the body.  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
In only a few minutes, the younger fought to gain control. "Let me go!" he cried, and in a violent tug the darker version of himself lost control and fell back into the dark corner. The younger immediately began running towards where he could be in control again, but he was stopped by the other's laughter.  
  
"Malik, you fool!" the boy yelled as he remained in the corner, weak from the attack. "You think you can keep me locked up in here? It won't be long before I fully take control and seize the chances you have missed!"  
  
"We'll see, Marik," the younger one replied as he continued to run away towards the light that let him be free.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
So, two of the three spirits had been released – one from a Millennium Item, one from a young boy's mind. But one remained dormant, still asleep from the time of his sealing. But his imprisonment had not been forced. He had traded his memories of Egypt for the small prison.  
  
He had sealed himself away willingly.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling,  
Only you are the life  
Among the dead.  
  
A quick jump from his Millennium Item finally forced the spirit to open his eyes. As he became aware of the world around him, he could see that mazes were being built around him. Purple eyes gazed at numerous rooms with iron doors, Egyptian hieroglyphs carved into the yellowed stone walls. Stairs went every possible way – up, down, sideways, diagonally, and horizontally.  
  
All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see.  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.  
I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems.  
Got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
"Am I being.........awakened?" the spirit thought aloud as the rooms and hallways became clearer to him. "How long have I been in slumber?"  
  
A deafening click echoed through out the Item. Sensing the disturbance, the boy turned to look out of the Sennen Eye on the Item. It gave him some sight to the outside world, but this view was limited.  
  
Yet, the restriction didn't stop him from seeing the entity responsible for disturbing him.  
  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more.  
Bring me to life.  
  
A young boy was holding the Item between his hands and gazing down upon it eagerly. The spirit was surprised by the resemblance between them. This boy's hair was as pointy as his own, but golden streaks did not run through this one's locks. His violet eyes seemed more innocent and pure than the hard, cold ones that the spirit possessed.  
  
"I wonder," the spirit began, and the Item began to emit a golden light. This startled the younger boy in the outside world, and the spirit only managed to glimpse the growing fear in the purple depths before the light swallowed him from view.  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
His mind made up, the spirit headed towards a large iron door at the other end of the Millennium Item. A golden Sennen Eye was upon it, brown vines creeping around the edges. He pushed open the door and entered a long hallway. A golden light was coming from his left, but something else right in front of him caught his eye.  
  
Another room was across from him, its door open to reveal the younger boy from before. He seemed puzzled as he looked about at the toys scattered about the bright room. Still sitting on the floor, he stopped staring at the room and shifted his gaze quickly to the spirit in the hallway.  
  
Shocked by the bold move, the spirit matched his gaze and held it for a few moments.  
  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
--What am I doing?!-- the spirit cried out silently as he blinked, breaking the gaze. Turning away from the boy, he began walking towards the light.  
  
"Wait!!" the younger boy cried out as he stood up hurriedly and ran to the hallway. He turned to face the spirit, but he could only see the darkened figure outlined in the light. The spirit, however, had heard his plea and turned to face him somewhat.  
  
"I'm Yugi. Who are you?" the boy asked quietly, eyes trying to find some answer within the spirit's own.  
  
--Yugi,-- the spirit repeated silently but didn't say it aloud. He was curious to find out more about this boy. He seemed intriguing and mysterious, for how could a mere boy solve one of the greatest and most difficult puzzles of all time – the Millennium Puzzle? He had so many questions to ask him: questions of the boy, the outside world.........  
  
His past.........  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie - there's nothing inside.  
  
But the spirit didn't say a word. He just turned away from the boy, away from his savior and owner of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
He just walked into the light.........alone.  
  
(Bring me to life)

* * *

Read and review please!! 


End file.
